Cosmetics are largely classified into base makeup cosmetics which are applied to an entire face, and point makeup cosmetics which are applied to only a small portion of a face.
Among these, the base makeup cosmetics are often used for the main purpose of covering or concealing skin blemishes such as facial freckles, wrinkles and spots to represent clean and white skin.
Usually, as a method for covering skin blemishes, a cosmetic composition was prepared by increasing a titanium dioxide content having excellent concealment power, however, as the titanium dioxide content was increased, the composition had reduced spreadability, for example, it became stiff, and more agglomerated.
On the contrary, in the case that the titanium dioxide content was decreased, the spreadability was improved, but concealment power was significantly lowered, thereby revealing skin blemishes as they are, or the cosmetics were rapidly disappeared to lower sustainability. Further, in order to cover the skin blemishes, the formulation should be applied thickly when putting on makeup, which does not fit the trend of thin makeup, and thus, is less competitive.
That is, when one effect was improved, the other effects were reduced.
Thus, there is a current need to develop a cosmetic composition having excellent coverability, spreadability, and sustainability, and capable of being applied thinly.
As a similar related art document improving the spreadability and the like, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2010-0055063 has been suggested.